Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa
Description TMNT vs Super Mario! The orange goofy turtles enter the ring! Can Lemmy smash Mikey with a rubber ball, or will Mikey slash Lemmy to bits with his switchblade? Interlude Wiz: Today we're going for the goofy turtles, the ones hat are the funniest of their groups. Boomstick: Michelangelo, the Pizza-Loving Orange-masked ninja turtle. Wiz: And Lemmy Koopa, the Orange shelled Koopaling. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Mikey.gif LemmyKoop.gif Mikey Wiz: Michelangelo may not look like much, but he's actually a great ninja turtle. Named after Michelangelo Buonarroti, the famous artist, Mikey is not one to be taken lightly. Boomstick: At first glance, Mikey is immature and lazy, but he's actually sometimes the complete opposite. Mikey is the most agile of his four brothers, having his great dance and skateboarding skills shock the others. His balance is great, as he can skate around small pipes and tricky sewage areas no sweat. Mikey is a great fighter, being taught in the ways of Ninjutsu. He has the most raw power of the four, though he never decided to get the skill to develop it. Wiz: Mikey is the king of pranks. He can prank anyone at any time, given whether he's in the mood. His basic prank weapon is the water balloon, which he uses to drench and humiliate people. '' '''Boomstick: Normal turtles can lift 5x their normal strength. Mikey, being the average teenager weight, is about 120-130 pounds. This times five is about 600 POUNDS. These ninja turtles are great! Though apparently the creators didn't do the math, because his greatest shown feat is throwing a large crate at Spiderbite.' Wiz: His speed is great too. He can run faster than a trained athlete. Like the three other turtles, Mikey can swiftly jump into his shell to dodge an attack. This shell is very durable, but can crack from a powerful attack, such as' Vector's hammer'.'' '''Boomstick: Mikey is very stealthy, as he can run a top buildings without making a sound. Though he doesn't like it when stealth is used against him. His stamina is also very good. Being trained a ninja, Mikey's stamina is very good, and he can run for hours. Still, he's easily outsmarted, as he's definitely not the best turtle out there.' Wiz: So after all this, we can finally move onto weapons. His nunchucks aren't too powerful, but he is extremely powerful with them, and they are semi-retractable. His nunchucks also have a switchblade in them, slicing and dicing up his foes. Trust me, these nunchucks are crazy, even without the switchblade! They've been shown to smash right through the leg of a gigantic robot! Boomstick: But, at the time where parents complained about NUNCHUCKS being too violent, Mikey was given the grapple. He's strong with this too, as he can swing across ledges, and tie up his enemies. Wiz: He may be a "Usless Turtle", but he's still one of the best animal ninjas out there! Lemmy Wiz: Lemmy (Aka Hip) Koopa is the smallest and one of the strangest of the seven Koopalings. His name actually came from Lemmy Kilmister, founder of the rock band, Motörhead. '' '''Boomstick: Lemmy be small, but he's definitely the most agile of the seven! He can balance on a rubber ball with one hand, as well as balance on the rubber ball while in a combat! He's very immature, and has a very high voice! He's so crazy that he decided to get himself a rainbow Mohawk! And no, Lemmy is not one of Bowser's children. Neither of the Koopalings are.' Wiz: Lemmy uses his magic wand, to create small rubber balls to fly across the room. If these hit people, they'll be knocked backwards. And, he has ball bombs. Getting these from nowhere, Lemmy will whip these bombs at and opponent, having the ball bounce across the ground before blowing anything close to smithereens. Sadly for the young Koopa Kid, these bombs can be hit back at Lemmy before they blow up, causing Lemmy to blow up instead. Boomstick: Lemmy can breathe fireballs to burn an opponent to a crisp, or spin in his spiky shell for offensive and defensive purposes. This Clown Prince of Koopas is very childish, and would actually prefer joining the circus instead of fighting he Mario Brothers. Lemmy does seem to have a love for ice though, as he was once ruler of Ice Land, and he was the protector of Super Mario Bros. 3's frozen World Three. Plus, you normally fight Lemmy on a floating layer of ice. Wiz: Like Boomstick said, Lemmy is VERY childish. If he loses anything, such as a race, he'll cry while kicking his legs and flailing his arms. AND, he seems to rely on his gadgets more than his own capabilities, probably because he just doesn't care, as he'd rather join a circus. '' '''Boomstick: But, this Wacky War Machine isn't all just rubber balls and a Bowser Jr-ripped Smash Bros. move sets. Lemmy is actually pretty strong. He can whip multiple giant bouncy balls at foes with practically no effort whatsoever.' Wiz: Even if he's insane and childlike, don't underestimate Lemmy "Hip" Koopa. Fight! In Lemmy's Castle from Super Mario Wii U... Michelangelo hopped around Lemmy's castle with ease. Mikey: Whew! Finally at the bad guy! Time to take this treacherous turtle to the trash, like Master Splinter instructed. Mikey walked into the room, and ran up a few stairs. He met up with a canon, and hoped in. The canon fired Mikey at Lemmy's airship. Mikey: COWABUNGA!!!!!!!!!! Mikey landed inside Lemmy's room, having Lemmy yell in surprise. Wanting only to fight the Mario Brothers, Lemmy was hoping to finish this quickly. Mikey: Okay, mutant! This world can only have good turtles, and you're definitely not good! Prepare to feel the sting of my Nunchucks! Lemmy jumped onto his giant ball, and got ready to fight. After swinging around his Nunchucks to show his skills, and after taking a quick bite of pizza, Mikey got into his awesome fighting position. Fight! Mikey: Knock, knock! It's time to get SHELLSHOCKED! Whacking Lemmy with his Nunchucks, Mikey got the first blow in. Lemmy rolled backwards on the circus ball, but got got back on track. Lemmy took out an average sized circus ball, and threw it at the orange-masked ninja turtle. Mikey jumped up with his Nunchucks bared, and swung down. This was countered, as the circus ball hit Mikey, slamming the ninja turtle back into the ground. With no effort at all, Mikey picked up the ball that hit him, and threw it back. Not ready for this attack, Lemmy was hit by this ball, and fell of his balancing circus ball. Lemmy hit the ground in his shell, and he spun towards Mikey. Michelangelo jumping into his own shell, Lemmy hit Mikey, but the nunchuck wielder was left unharmed. The Wacky War Machine and the Pizza-Loving Ninja Turtle jumped up at the exact same time, but Lemmy got the first hit in, shooting a fireball out of his mouth. Mikey's foot was burned harshly. Mikey: Ow! You're a ferocious little circus clown, eh? Lemmy: Haha! Lemmy jumped back on his bouncy ball, using his magic wand to create multiple bouncy balls fly at Mikey. Mikey whacked two with his Nunchucks, sending them spiralling away, and the last one he destroyed by slashing with his switchblade. From the bouncy ball, Lemmy spit out a barrage of fireballs from his mouth. Mikey jumped over each, than whacked Lemmy again with his Nunchucks. Lemmy found his balance once more, than whipped a bomb ball. Mikey punched it hard, sending it back to Lemmy. Lemmy jumped in the air to dodge, having his balancing ball get blown up by the Bomb ball. Lemmy now FURIOUS, so he jumped in his Koopa kart and shot off a cannonball. Swiftly jumping over this, Mikey delivered Lemmy a powerful kick to the face. Lemmy and the Koopa Kart both were launched back, hitting a wall. Now currently off The wall, Lemmy rushed forward in his Koopa Kart like a race car, also throwing a bouncy ball. Mikey dodged, but was hit by the bouncy ball and fell over. Lemmy shot off a Robo Koopa, which Mikey slashed and destroyed with his Nunchuck's switchblade. Lemmy threw a bouncy ball. Now used to this attack, Mikey jumped up and kicked the ball so hard, that it popped. Lemmy was open, so Mikey picked him up and threw him out of the Koopa Kart. Quickly while Lemmy was in the air, Mikey pulled out his grapple hook, tying up Lemmy. One arm still free, Lemmy pulled out a bomb ball. Lemmy threw the ball, but Mikey saw this, and threw a water balloon at it. The bomb exploded midair, leaving nobody harmed. Mikey: I always come prepared! Now to finish you off! Mikey used his Nunchuck's switchblade, and slashed Lemmy's head clean off. Mikey: You're not coming back anytime soon! Nice fight, fellow turtle. KO! Conclusion Wiz: That was actually a close match. But Mikey was better than Lemmy in almost every way. Boomstick: Mikey's weapons were more effective, as they did damage, other than Lemmy's harmless bouncy balls. Lemmy's only offemsive bouncy ball, the ball Bomb, was easily countered. Wiz: Mikey was more agile, and could dodge all of Lemmy's attacks. And after tying Lemmy up, it was Mikey's game. Boomstick: This turtle teen just didn't cut Lemmy any slack. Wiz: The winner is, Michelangelo. Trivia *This epeisode references Maxevil's Death Battle episode, Michelangelo vs Vector. Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'TMNT VS Mario' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015